


brightness, pouring itself out of you

by 100demons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want,” Haku says slowly, deliberately, a touch dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brightness, pouring itself out of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



It is not so much light that falls  
over the world  
extended by your body  
its suffocating snow,  
as brightness, pouring itself out of you,  
as if you were  
burning inside.

Under your skin the moon is alive.

 _Ode to a Naked Beauty_  
Pablo Neruda

* * *

 

Zabuza wakes up to the smell of the ocean burned into his nose.

It is dark in the room, except for the single lamp in the corner, fluorescent bulb humming in time to the soft chorus of cicadas outside the window.

“What is it?” Haku asks quietly, and the heat of his body pressed against Zabuza dispels most of the lingering chill seeped deep in his bones.

“Wave,” Zabuza says, tasting bile and blood in his mouth. It’s always Wave.

Haku answers him with a soft rustle of silk as he moves closer, giving him a soft kiss on his jaw. “I’m still here,” he whispers, and his breath is hot and warm on Zabuza’s throat. Slowly, he works his way down Zabuza’s chest with feathery-light kisses, the coils of his long dark hair spilling over his milky white shoulder and smelling of a sweet perfume.

“If you don’t want-- you shouldn’t feel like you have to--” Zabuza breathes in sharply as Haku smiles up at him, black eyes fierce and burning like two embers.

“I want,” Haku says slowly, deliberately, a touch dangerously. He traces a finger down Zabuza’s flat stomach, following the trail of dark hair until it disappears beneath the elastic band of Zabuza’s boxers. It’s enough to make him half-hard and aching for more.

“Do you?”

Zabuza jerks his head to the side and closes his eyes, unable to bear looking Haku in the eyes any longer without feeling a sharp throbbing pain in his chest. “Yes,” he says, voice hoarse. “Sage willing, yes. Always.”

In one smooth motion, Haku casts aside the sheets and straddles Zabuza’s hips, grinding down hard enough to make both of them groan. The friction and the heat of Haku’s skin pressed so close against him is enough to make him fully hard, cock pressing against the curve of Haku’s thigh.

“Wait,” Haku gasps and catches the hand that’s reaching for the hem of his oversized sleeping shirt. “Wait,” he says again and leans forward until they’re face to face, his hair drawing around Zabuza’s face like silky black curtains.

“Do you doubt that I still live?” Haku breathes and his lips just barely graze Zabuza’s, a phantom touch that sends shivers down Zabuza’s spine. “Would you rather believe in your nightmares than the heart that beats in my chest?”

Haku draws Zabuza’s hand under his shirt and on his chest, trembling a little as the calluses brush against the ridges of old and newly healed scars. “Do you feel it?” he asks.

“Yes,” Zabuza says and surges forward, pressing his mouth against Haku’s and tasting life. Haku moans into the kiss, rocking his hips as Zabuza rubs his thumb against Haku’s nipple, feeling it harden under his touch, other hand sliding down Haku’s side and cupping the curve of his ass.

Gasping, Haku arches his back when Zabuza twists his nipple, baring the pale arch of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing in the soft moonlight. Heat pools deep in the base of Zabuza’s cock and he can feel precum leaking from his head, leaving a damp spot on the the thin fabric of his boxers.

Haku gives him a demure smile beneath lowered lashes. “Already?”

“I--” Zabuza starts to growl and then chokes as Haku grinds down, slowly and purposefully, the outline of his own hardon tenting the front of his oversized shirt.

“Command me, Master,” Haku says.

Zabuza closes his eyes. “I want you to fuck me,” he orders hoarsely.

Haku bows his head. “As you wish,” he murmurs and in one smooth motion, tugs the shirt over his head, revealing the stark lines of his white body, all sharp angles and hard edges. Zabuza can see the jagged canyons and rivers of ruined scar tissue that Copy Ninja Kakashi left on Haku’s chest, still fleshy pink and shiny in patches.

“I am not so pretty as I once was,” Haku says, catching Zabuza’s gaze and looking down at his front.

“No,” Zabuza says, feeling the way Haku’s body tightens up for a brief moment. “You’re even more beautiful now.”

“Ah,” Haku breathes out, cheeks flushing the same color as his cock.

It’s enough to make Zabuza’s twitch. “I thought I told you to fuck me. Or are you being disobedient?”

Haku gives him a sly smile and hooks a finger under the elastic band of Zabuza’s boxers. “I’m merely taking my time, Master,” he says and shimmies down Zabuza’s body, tugging the underwear off in the same motion. He barely has a second to breathe before Haku licks the precum off his head, slick and wet.

Zabuza moans, hips jerking up.

Haku hums and takes him in even deeper, until his lips touch the curls at the base of his cock and the entirety of the world has narrowed down to a single point and Haku’s beautiful, tight and wet little mouth. The slightest hint of teeth scraping along the side sends Zabuza scrabbling for a grip, sheets tearing in his hand as his hips buck upward, inch by precarious inch, and Haku bobbing his head up and down in smooth motion, wearing away at Zabuza’s control with every touch.

Just as he feels the world fade into white, Haku pulls away.

The shock of cool air on his wet cock feels like a punch to the face.

Zabuza almost howls and rips the sheets.

“Not yet,” Haku says, low and intent, and the sight of his utterly debauched mouth nearly sends Zabuza over the edge. “Not until I fuck you.”

One long finger, slick with spit, slides right into him and Zabuza gasps.

“I don’t think that’s enough,” Haku says, voice rough, and slides in a second finger. Pain bleeds into pleasure and back into pain as Haku slowly and carefully fucks Zabuza with his fingers.

“More,” Zabuza breathes raggedly, barely able to focus enough to spit the word out. “Haku, Haku _please_ \--”

Haku is nothing if not obedient.

His cock sinks deep inside of Zabuza in one hard thrust and Zabuza cries out, overwhelmed. All his nerves are strung tight and Haku twists them even tighter with a roll of hips, stretching Zabuza out and filling him up, until they are completely flush with one another.

“Oh Haku, oh Sage of Six Paths, Haku, Haku, _Haku_ ,” Zabuza repeats over and over again, like prayers falling from his lips.

“I’m here, Master,” Haku groans and Zabuza can’t help but rock his hips in response, hooking a leg over Haku’s thigh and pressing him even closer. They sink into a sweaty, almost frenzied rhythm, Haku thrusting deep and hard inside, until he seems to envelope the whole of Zabuza’s being, the two of them so closely entwined until the separate edges of their being slowly blur and become one.

Then Haku slides a sticky, hot hand on Zabuza’s cock and squeezes tight.

“Come for me,” Haku says and strokes Zabuza in time with every roll of his hips. “ _Come_.”

Zabuza jerks his hips upward with a guttural shout, legs clenched tight around Haku’s slim waist and falls apart. The world shatters and is made anew a hundred times and in every one, Haku is looking down at him with his liquid black eyes, filled with love, mouthing Zabuza’s name as if it were a benediction.

The first real thing he feels after his shuddering breaths subside, is the weight of Haku’s limp body on his chest. It’s warm and hot and heavy and Zabuza can lie here for eternity like this, even with Haku’s elbow digging uncomfortably into his side and cum slowly drying on his stomach and soaking the torn bed linen.

“Well?” Haku murmurs.

“Well what?” Zabuza rumbles, syrupy slow.

“Do you feel properly satisfied, Master?”

Zabuza can hear, more than see, the satisfied curve of Haku’s mouth.

“I thought I taught you not to ask questions that you already know the answer to,” Zabuza says, and tangles his fingers in Haku’s long hair.

“I just want to hear you speak,” Haku says, sleepy, and makes a tiny protesting noise when Zabuza tugs a little too hard.

“Go to sleep,” Zabuza snorts, but his hand strokes Haku’s sweaty hair a little more gently. When he falls asleep, he dreams of snow falling from the night sky, soft flurries of white clinging to his lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it! ♥


End file.
